Double the Trouble
by adsiderum
Summary: "'Cath' Reagan said, dumbstruck. 'What the hell are you doing here' But she knew that there was no way it could be her." Reagan finds out for herself that Cath has a twin, but only after she got done flirting with Alejandro...


**A/N: **This is a story that I wrote from Mandirulez's prompt that was posted on Keep Calm and Write Fanfiction's forum thread, Take A Prompt, Leave a Prompt. This is a Fangirl forum that I just started and it would be absolutely fantastic if you were to stop by and check it out!

Enjoy the story :3

* * *

**Double the Trouble**

Reagan checked her reflection over in her car's mirror before turning off the ignition and swinging her stiletto-clad feet out of the open door and onto the street's pavement below. She smiled down the block towards the corner where the low bass rumbling of loud music indicated the party inside. Without taking her sight off of that building, she walked down the middle of the street. A car came up behind her and its driver laid on the horn, impatiently slowing to a stop. But Reagan was in no hurry to get out of the way, so she held up her arm, turning her wrist so that the back of her hand was facing the direction of the car and stuck up her middle finger.

The car's window whirred down. "Get out of the middle of the fucking road, _bitch_!"

"Not my problem," she called and flicked her hair over her shoulder. Nothing would bother her tonight. Nothing could. For tonight she was indestructible. Immortal. And she was totally going to get with that über-hot guy that she had been talking to last night. What was his name? Alexander… Alexandro… something like that. But what, did it really matter? _Hardly_.

The driver of the car laid on his horn once more.

"Chill your ass," Reagan shouted. "I'm getting off the road when I want!"

Just to spite them, she slowed down her pace and walked a little further than she had to. After a few more moments, her boredom set in and longing for a change of pace, she headed towards the bar room door. As soon as there was enough room on the street, the car screeched past her and sped down the street, narrowly missing a puddle of mud. If they had gotten her miniskirt dirty, _God_, there would have been hell to pay.

Reagan's hand closed around the door handle to the bar and she yanked it open. Inside, it was just like every party she had ever attended. Someone played songs from their phone that they had hooked up to blaring speakers, couples were everywhere doing… everything, people crowded around a table with kegs of beer and glasses were being repeatedly filled, emptied, and filled again.

Yet, there was something different. Something that she couldn't quite put her finger on….

There. In the corner. A group of a few boys and girls stood around, uncertainly glancing over their shoulders every moment or so. Just that alone wouldn't be enough to start the alarms blaring in her head, but not only did they not have any beer in their hands, they were so obviously young and underdressed.

_Who_ the _hell_ invited their younger sibling and their friends? This was an upperclassman bar only. What part of that was not understood? There were to be no adults, no children; only older college students.

One of the younger kids turned towards Reagan and she was able to read the words on the front of her sweatshirt. _Oh, hell no_. They were from the local high school. Soon enough, once they realized that no one checked any ID's at the door, these kids would be crawling everywhere.

Reagan scanned the room. They already were.

Oh well, she might as well stick around despite that. There was always free beer to be drunk.

She grabbed a glass from a stack of clean (she hoped) dishes and made her way over to a keg that had relatively few people standing around it and, after shoving a few people out of the way, thrust her cup under the spigot to begin filling it.

As she drank and made her way around the room, she laid eyes on the hottie that she was looking for. Reagan hadn't known for sure that he was going to be at this party, but she had seen him here often enough and _everyone_ came to these open bars, so it wasn't any surprise to her at all to find him.

Reagan slightly pushed her lips out to make them look fatter and sauntered over to where the guy was standing against the wall, swishing her hips and letting her hair be pushed back as she approached him, trying to make eye contact all the while. She stuck out one fingertip and playfully jabbed it into the guy's shoulder, forcing him to turn and face her. "Remember me?" Reagan said, letting her voice go low, staring into his deep, deep brown eyes.

"Oh, hey!" he exclaimed. "You're that girl from… from…. Sorry, how do I know you?"

Reagan's pretense fell. He was so obviously not into her. Any other guy would have recognized her and if not, would have at least tried to fake it.

Maybe he was gay.

No, that couldn't have been it. At that moment, the guy reached his arm out and wrapped it around the waist of a girl who was just passing by. A girl who was so familiar, yet was so different at the same time. It couldn't be.

"Alejandro, let me go," the girl giggled and almost fell over where she was standing.

"Cath?!" Reagan said, dumbstruck. "What the hell are you doing here?" But she knew that there was no way it could be her. Everything was different – her hairstyle, her clothes – and the Cath she knew most certainly didn't drink, much less attend any parties.

The girl turned her attention to Reagan, noticing her for the first time. "Are you trying to take my Alej-Alejandro?" she slurred. "Alejandro, are you cheating on me? You'd better not be cheating on me."

The guy, Alejandro, shook his head. "I'd never even dream of it, Babe. Come, I'd better get you home."

_Babe_? "But you're Cath. You don't have a boyfriend. No, no… you're not Cath… what, who are you?" Reagan demanded, still unable to make sense of all of it.

"I'm not Cath, silly," she said in a high pitched giggle that made her voice sound like that of a very young girl. She pointed to herself. "I'm Wren."

"Wren?" Then it dawned on Reagan. A while back, Cath had mentioned something about a sister. A twin who wouldn't return any of her phone calls and that she never really saw much of anymore.

"I'm–" Reagan began to introduce herself to Wren and her boyfriend, but the couple had already left and had completely disappeared into the crown around them.

Ah, what a party. She put her glass up to her lips and tilted her head back. Just minutes into it and she had already managed to hit on the boyfriend of the twin of her roommate. 'That was smooth, Reagan, just wonderful,' she told herself. She downed the rest of the beer in her glass – the bitter bite of the alcohol was welcome in her state of self-disgust.

Maybe, just maybe, she could avoid Cath's sister and her boyfriend for a while. Or perhaps she could just drink until she forgot it all.

Reagan dragged a chair up next to one of the kegs, where she was sure that she would remain for the greater portion of the night.

* * *

Don't forget to review, favourite, and follow! I love any feedback that I can get.


End file.
